Harder
by FarInTheValley
Summary: This is slash, DAMON x ELIJAH! I know it's different but I couldn't get past the looks the two had together in "Crying Wolf" Elijah saves Damons ass for the third time now. Should Damon say thank you? Or find an alternate way to pay his thanks?


a/n: Okay, so you haven't heard from my other Jyler story. I am really mad about that! No Jyler is just frustrating! Now theres Bonnie and Jeremy and Tyler ran the freak away! ugh, anyway I am working on a NEW Jyler story. Depending on how it turns out I may post it.

OK. THIS story is really different. AND I had not found a story like this one on here so I'm taking a bite at it. Hopefully someone will give it the time of day. It takes place during that sexy scene of Damon and Elijah...all of them were great but if you saw the scene where Elijah ripped those hearts out, you know what I'm talking about when I say that, the smile Damon had while watching him was sexy! So if someone could tell me what you think, I'd love that! Thanks

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own tvd! If I DID, I would have turned into a rated X show by now! Ha Ha! OH yeah, beware of the slashing! Elijah x Damon

* * *

"You do realize, that this is the third time now I have saved your life…"

Damon was speechless. He looked up at Elijah. All he do could do was stare. Damn, watching him tear those werewolves hearts out was definitely something.

This vampire was fearless, gut wrenching, twisted in all the right ways, like himself. And that frightened him. He was so elegant and graceful while doing such a sickening act. Damn him, he hated him. He smirked at Elijah, because, _that was his thing_. His eyes and smirk were his weapons. He could say anything he wanted to with his eyes. He wanted to say something. But what, thank you? That should be expected, but he knew, that Elijah knew that he was already grateful.

Elijah nodded his head before he exited. Damon sat there dumbfounded. And suddenly felt something hit him. A realization that Elijah was yes, stronger, and elegant, more bad ass, _'how?' _he pondered. It made him...exotic. A feeling took over his body; _**he was so turned on**._

He pulled the chains off his neck, and sped to the front door. Elijah just stood there, waiting for Damon to step aside.

"It does seem that you've saved my life, three times is it now?" Elijah's face was stone cold. Damon couldn't penetrate into his mind or even read that face.

"So…it seems, that I am in debt to you, I owe you now don't I?"

Elijah stood still. This was insane, what did he need to do to spark a reaction from the man? Damon took a minute to fully look at the man in front of him. He let his eyes travel downward. He played his face with a smirk. He knew he was sexy and he could definitely use that to his advantage. He moved his head a little closer to Elijah, taking such a huge leap with this now.

"What would you like me to do, for you?" He mustered with such an sexy 'come on, fuck with me' tone.

Elijah raised a delicate eyebrow. He held Damon's gaze. Damon grew impatient under the gaze, he felt frozen to the spot the longer it was held out. He felt insecure, this erotic feeling rushed over him again. He _is _a dominant creature, but he was libido was begging to _be_ dominated this time. Fuck, was Elijah reading his thoughts, seeing just how bad and crazy Damon's mind was? A smirk was growing on Elijah's face. _Well, that answers that._

There was no answer, no stabbing, no ripping of his own heart out, no beating, or being pushed out of the way to leave. There was only a blur of surroundings and grabbing of his shirt. He was pulled away faster than anything he could ever do, and thrown into the wall in the room next to the foyer.

All thoughts that crossed his mind were gone as fangs plunged into his already bleeding neck. Man, vampire, dragon, devil, he could care less! All he cared about was submitting to the delicious sucking of his own blood by said thing. His mind raced, he his mind being raped and his thoughts being viewed by Elijah. The blooding killing sprees he did often, the best sex he ever had, fights with his brother, and visions of when he was a child.

He dared to reach out, and place his hands on his chest. Elijah of course had muscles of a God, and he could feel the heat radiating through that suit. He moved his fingers to unbutton the jacket, and ran his hands upward to his pecs. He has never touched a man like this, but he didn't feel confusion on what to do, it just came to him. He felt this sense of knowledge fill him, being with a man was something so different, so sinful, and something that made him feel so dirty. He felt privileged to be doing something like this with Elijah.

Elijah was sending overwhelming emotions, he gasped loudly. He needed more. He ripped his shirt open not caring that the shirt was ripped. Elijah bit down harder, angry about his shirt. Damon touched his brilliant skin. So soft, with hard muscles, it was perfection. Dare he say, better than himself? Damn, what a way to kill his ego. He let his fingers travel down to yank roughly at his belt.

Elijah slowed down on drinking his blood and pulled back, his lips and teeth painted red.

"You will be more gentle with my clothes"

Damon couldn't speak, couldn't think. He felt light headed. Whatever blood that was left after Elijah ripped and sucked out of him was in his engorged member. He bit his lip.

"Nnn, I might, but what if I don't want to?" Of course Damon wouldn't be Damon without the all too annoying cocky attitude.

"Well then, I will have to give it back to you just as, Hard." He grabbed Damon again and threw him into the nearest piece of furniture. He pulled Damon by his hair and pushed his lower half right up against Damon's. Damon groaned out low.

"Don't hold back now." He ripped Damon's shirt off in a blink of an eye, and tossed him to the ground.

"You know I see now why everyone says you are all big and bad, but if they had this view I think they'd change their opinion…you're so gentle." Damon Salvatore was the best ball breaker there was, and he loved it. The smirk on Elijah's face grew with disgust as Damon let his eyes travel to the bulge in Elijah's pants.

"Definitely not big…or bad"

Elijah growled as he jumped onto him. His fangs sunk into his chest near his heart. Damon gasped. His hands clasped into Elijah's hair, tugging. He pushed his head down further. Elijah knew that holding back not something Damon wanted. He needed the hardest, the baddest, bloodiest, most painful, tangy, body numbing sex.

Elijah moved fast and slow, biting, nipping, then sucking tenderly to bite down harder. He licked the nerves and skin tissue and veins that spurted blood into his mouth. Damon was gasping loudly, taking in air best he could. Elijah looked up at him. He spat blood out onto Damon's lips. Damon made licking his lips look as seductive as he could. He stared at Elijah's lips. He wanted to taste the bastard so badly.

His wishes were granted as Elijah took Damon's lips with his own. He kissed him with just the right pressure, and then started biting his lips. Damon could taste and feel his lips bleeding. Elijah sucked at those bleeding lips, damn, he was good at that. Damon's hands touched every bit he could before Elijah took control and ripped at his jeans. His lips kissed all the way down his torso, to his abdominals, this was too good to be true.

Damon let out gasp as Elijah's hand grabbed his member though his jeans and tongue played on the sensitive skin on the pelvis right where his boxer shorts hung. This was the twenty first century. He had been alive for a hundred years and this was by far the best build up experience. He didn't know whether it was because it was something new, a man, or just the fact that this man happened to be an original vampire and he had so much power wafting off him that it was making him extremely weak.

"Damon ?"

Both men looked up to see Alaric standing in the doorway, very much alive, and in shock. Elijah got up off of Damon, straightened his hair, fixed his clothes and gave Damon a nod and walked away, stopping and giving a look to Alaric, as if daring him to say something. As soon as he left the house, Alaric focused his attention back to Damon who was now walking back to the other room to clean up werewolf bodies.

"Damon! What the hell was that?"

"It is what it looked like Ric, don't you worry about it."

"But…why?"

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned to Alaric now sitting on his couch.

"Because, you are right, he does have great hair!"


End file.
